The House of Night
by bmw72792
Summary: High School is hard enough as it is. But what happens when Bella is marked and chosen to become a vampire and attend The House of Night vampire academy? same couples.. Vampires arent the same as usual!
1. Marked

**So i started reading a new series called Marked, Betrayed, Chosen ...all b P.C Cast..and i decided to write a fanfic with twilight scenarios/characters. I hope you guys enjoy it! and i love any reviews...**

**Ch.1 Marked**

* * *

While Lisa was babbling about the party at Blake Tyler's house last night, I noticed him. A vampire. More importantly a vampire tracker. I could see the familiar marking of a vampire on his forehead. The strange tattoo of an entwining sapphire knot lay in between his eyebrows. Each year, vampire trackers were sent to every high school to mark a future vampire…a fledgling. Fledglings would then have 2 options. 1). Move to The House of Night and become a vampire, or 2). Die. Forever. The House of Night was a special preparatory school for vampire fledglings. I could feel my eyes widen….he was standing in front of my locker.

"Bella!"..."Helloooo…Bella are you even listening to me?" Lisa snapped her fingers impatiently in front of my face.

"Yea" I replied blankly

"Like I was saying, you should give Jacob a chance"…Ugh…more about Jake. He was Moore High School's star quarterback; he was popular, rich, good looking. All the girls wanted him, oh…and he happened to have a crush on me.

"Lisa..."…"I don't know" I sighed

"OMG...Bella…you would have to be like, mental to turn down Jacob Black!" she squealed... "He is like, the hottest guy in school, maybe even the world! He's a god! I mean have you even seen those perfectly chiseled abs? And his smile is so gorgeous. His hair is dark and silky…his perfect bronze skin…I mean. I know he's not exactly the brightest crayon in the bunch…" she babbled on.

"Hey Lisa..." I sighed

"Yea" she stopped her Jake-rant… "You're drooling" I smirked as she glared at me… "Ha-ha...Very funny Bella….hilarious…but seriously how can you not like Jacob Black!!" here she goes again…she began babbling on about how Jacob was perfect. I let my eyes wander across the hall to the vampire, who was staring at me intently…in front of my locker.

His lips began to move as strange ceremonial words flowed across the hall, filling in the space between us. His voice was dangerous and seductive, like a mixture of blood and melted chocolate. His words swirled around me:

_Isabella Swan, Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls thee. Answer her sweet voice. Thy destiny awaits thee at The House of Night!_

He lifted one, slender, pale finger and pointed at me. Within seconds my forehead exploded in a withering pain. I felt my body crumple to the floor. Lisa opened her mouth and screamed.

I opened my eyes to see Lisa's colorless face staring down at me full of concern. As usual I said the first stupid thing that came to mind.

"L…..your looking a bit pale" I laughed nervously

"OMG Bella…he marked you…you have an outline of that…that thing on your forehead." She held a shaking hand against her mouth, unsuccessfully trying to muffle a sob.

I slowly got up, feeling somewhat dizzy, with a killer headache. A stinging pain throbbed from the center of my forehead, as if I were stung by a wasp.

"Bella…that guy...h-he was a vampire tracker." She began to cry

"Awww…Lisa don't cry" I move forward to place a hand on her shoulder…but before I could she stepped back and cringed.

"Bella…your gonna turn into one of those…those things." She stifled a sob…"Who am I gonna go shopping with…and whose gonna go to the football games with me?" she whispered softly. I felt tears creep up…but I held them back. After living with James and Victoria for the last 4 years…I learned to control them.

"Don't worry about it Lisa."… "I'm sure that guy just made a mistake" I said wishing it were true…but I knew it wasn't. They never marked the wrong person.

I began coughing…a deep, throaty, disgusting cough.

"Bella…are you okay?" She asked cautiously taking yet another step backwards.

I felt a sliver of anger watching Lisa back away from me like I was some sort of monster…a freak.

"Lisa...I'm still the same person you met in 2nd grade. The same person I was 2 years ago, 2 days, weeks...2 minutes ago. I'm still me." I made a frustrated gesture to my throbbing forehead. "This…doesn't change who I am." I sighed in frustration.

_I'm out of time and all I got is 4 minutes…_

_I'm out of time and all I got is 4 minutes…_

_I'm out of time and all I got is 4 minutes…_

Lisa's cell rang…probably her boyfriend Carter.

"Go ahead" I sighed

"Call me later" she called over her shoulder as she headed hastily for the exits.

I carefully made my way towards the bathroom, without anyone seeing the thing on my forehead. Staring in the mirror I saw the same person...but at the same time a different one. My mahogany hair hung limp past my slender shoulders and halfway down my back. My eyes were still a plain, deep brown. My skin was the same ivory shade…with the exception of my cheeks, which were always crimson. But in the middle of my forehead lay a sapphire crescent moon outline, partially filled. I had been marked.

I brushed my hair until it covered the small tattoo on my forehead. Through the glass windows I could see Jake surrounded by a sea of girls...right next to my car. I couldn't go out there. I couldn't risk anyone seeing the mark. I would never be normal again. Once everyone found out...I would be a freak. I remember the kid the tracker marked last year from Moore High School.

Student's backed away as far as possible as the kid walked all by himself down the hallway. I was one of the kids that backed away. He walked alone, quiet with his head hanging down. I could remember the faint sapphire crescent moon outline that marked his forehead. The same tattoo that I now had. Now I was like him…marked and destined to become a freak…a monster…a vampire.

I watched and waited until the parking lot had been emptied. I walked quickly to my dark blue 1966 VW bug.

"Bella" his voice said.

I turned around…Jake.

"Hey Jake" I said while staring down at my shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Did you get my message?" he asked nervously

"No…I've been…uh…busy."

"Bells, why are you avoiding me?" I could hear the frustration in his voice… "What did Lisa say about the party…cause I didn't really cheat on you" Being the idiot I am I snapped my head up.

"Jake…we were never dating"

"Well…yea...but I want to-" He stopped and was now staring at my forehead. Crap...I had forgotten about that…. "Bells…what is that?" he asked cautiously.

"You know what it is" I snapped angrily

"But...you can't be marked…" he whispered

"Jacob! Get away from her!" A truck pulled up and 2 of his friends jumped out and dragged him to the truck.

"Leave him alone freak!" one yelled as they sped off. Great…I'm a plague.

I slowly made my way to my bug. The sun was beaming down unbearably bright. I felt the rays of sunlight weighing me down….This day could not get any worse I thought sarcastically to myself….but I knew it would…I still had to go home and tell James and Victoria the great news (sarcasm).

I pulled up to the shabby house that I had called home for the past 4 years. As I walked in I slammed the door shut with a little more force than necessary.

"Girl…get your lazy ass in here!" James yelled from the other room…he's drunk.

I walked into the "family" room to see James and Victoria sprawled out on the deteriorating couch. There were at least 17 empty beer bottles scattered all over the floor.

"Jamesy…Isabella got a tatoooo" she mumbled incoherently

"Did….did we say you could…g-get a tattoo?" he said angrily slightly tilting.

"It's not like I wanted it" I mumbled angrily.

"What did you say to me!" He immediately snapped off the couch and brought his fist to my face…hard. Victoria giggled in the background with sick amusement.

"I was marked" I said simply, ignoring the throbbing pain form my left cheek.

"You good for nothing whore!" Victoria snarled…"Jamesy…how are we gonna get the money every month if it goes to that freak school" she asked worriedly.

"Simple" he smiled sickly... "She won't go."

"I have to…otherwise I'll die!" I pleaded. It didn't matter; James dragged me to my room upstairs and bolted the door for the outside. Another wave of coughs came. They were getting worse.

I threw the contents of my school bag out on the floor and began emptying my closet. I pulled out my 3 favorite black tees. That's the only color vampires seemed to wear. I almost left my favorite dark blue tank, but decided to bring it as well. I also packed my favorite skinny jeans, and dark denims, along with my favorite book Wuthering Heights. After packing all my clothes, cosmetics and necessities I took one last look around the room. Grabbing my car keys and cell I walked over to the window, with my bag over my shoulder. I carefully lifted the window and looked down. It was a steep 2 stories. James and Victoria hadn't bothered putting a metal bar over my window. They knew I would have to be crazy and or suicidal to try and climb out….but hey…desperate times call for desperate measures. I slowly lowered myself out of the window, careful not to make any noise. My plan was to try and grip the rocks that suck out of the wall, but it didn't work. Before I knew it I was falling. I could feel the air rush around me as I continued to fall. I prayed silently for a quick, painless death…but it never came. I felt my body crash against the grass with a loud thump. Pain coursed through my body. A sickening crack came from my left leg as it began to throb with pain.

"What the hell was that?" James yelled loudly. He stared out the window and was looking right at me. Against the throbbing pain, I lifted myself off the ground and limped as fast as I could to my car.

"Jamesy! She's getting away!" Victoria screeched.

I pushed myself harder, almost running. I managed to reach my bug just as James was closing in behind me. Without a single glance in the rearview mirror I sped out of the driveway. My head spinning, whole body throbbing as I drove away from my old life and towards my new life…towards The House of Night.

**So any questions comments.advice? Please review. I probably wont be able to update for two weeks cause I'm going on vacation at the end of this week. But i promise to update when i get back. but in the mean time. PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**P.S: Edward and the other normal characters come in the next chapter :)**

**always,**

**bmw72792**


	2. RedBloods vs BlueBloods

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS SO FAR! Here is chapter number2! hope you guys like it. At the bottome under a.n i will have answers to some questions u might have. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ch.2: RedBloods versus BlueBloods**

* * *

Maybe it was all a dream? I rubbed my forehead furiously where a throbbing pain erupted. The tattoo. I staggered off the bed and stared into the nearest mirror. Sure enough, the intricate sapphire crescent moon marked my forehead. I wasn't dreaming…it really happened. The memories flooded into my head. Talking in the hallway after school with Lisa, the vampire tracker, James and Victoria, jumping out of my window.

I stared down at my left leg. My ankle was neatly wrapped with an all too familiar looking gauze cast….It's not like I've never had one before. Glancing around the room I could see that I was in a clinic…but where?

The door to the right squeaked like nails on a chalkboard as it opened swiftly. A kind, very pale looking woman wearing a nurse uniform walked in. She wore her sandy brown curls loosely falling all around her face. She was followed by another pale, but beautiful woman. She wore a black silk top that flowed out flatteringly at the waist, along with a black pencil skirt and black peep-toe heels. Her white-blonde hair unlike the nurse was pulled back elegantly into a low ponytail.

"Hello deary" the nurse smiled cheerfully as she walked over to the side wall examining xrays...probably of my leg.

"Hi" I mumbled shyly

"Hello Isabella" the regal looking woman stated "My name is Clarissa, high priestess of the goddess Nyx, and also your mentor here at The House of Night." She finished with a wide smile. So I did make it.

"Cool" I mumbled…Cool? I must sound like an idiot...I mean, who would say 'cool'?

"You took quite a nasty fall there" the nurse pointed to the x-ray. "Thank the goddess that you managed to escape with nothing more than a sprained ankle" she shook her head "You have some scratches and a few bruises as well...but nothing permanent"

That's good to know….but how did I get here? Clarrissa must have noticed my confused expression.

"You managed to reach the gates when you passed out. We had you brought to the infirmary immediately."… "You're leg will heal sooner than the normal fledgling I believe" she paused… "You have quite an extraordinary tattoo Isabella"

"Bella, please" I added quietly

"Bella, you see…you're tattoo is quite rare, the crescent moon is almost filled, where as the average first former has mere outlines." She continued… "As a first former you should have faint outlines, but your is almost complete. The goddess believes you are special Bella, you are a very special fledgling." Her eyes shone brightly

Ok, I was just getting used to the idea that I would turn into a fre-vampire…but now I find out that I'm going to turn into a special vampire?! It just keeps on getting better.

As we walked down the hallways she began explaining. "Here at the night of house there are 4 forms, in what humans would refer to as grades. They are 1st form 2nd 3rd and 4th form. 1st form would be the equivalent to what humans call 'freshmen year' in their schooling." We exited the hallway and entered what looked to be the main court yard. I felt the room silence as we entered. As we passed everyone bowed to Clarrisa as a sign of respect. Strange. The students stared in shock at me...more like my tattoo. God…you know it's not polite to stare! I felt self conscious as a trail of eyes followed my every step.

All the students wore the same uniform, although some added and embellished theirs. But what caught my attention were the two different versions of the school crest on their pockets. They all shared the same logo, the crescent moon on a coat of arms. But half the student's logos were stitched in a royal, navy blue, and the others, a dark shade of blood red. Ironic. Clarrissa watched me closely as I compared the two.

"At The House of Night, students are divided into two houses. One The House of BlueBloods…and the other The House of RedBloods." To become a vampire one must either be chosen or born from vampire parents. In some rare cases one vampire parent and one human parent."

"I thought vampire couldn't have children" I blurted stupidly

She laughed as if she had expected the question. "That is the common myth, but it is possible…you are proof of that" she said the last part sadly

"W-what!?" I stammered. That couldn't be possible. My father was the chief of police and my mother was a nurse. They died in a car crash…they couldn't have been vampires.

"I see your confusion Bella; your parents were vampires…2 of the strongest."… "They were killed by vampire hunters" her voice filled with remorse and hatred.

We continued to walk in silence, my mind racing with hundreds of unanswered questions.

"The RedBloods believe that true vampires can only be born, not made…The BlueBloods believe differently. RedBloods also believe in drinking human blood, rather than animal blood." She paused "All fledglings in the House of RedBloods are of vampire decent. Fledglings in the house of BlueBloods are both chosen and vampire decent."

We walked down a long pathway surrounded by lush, green pine trees leading to more old mansion-like buildings. It was probably just after sunset; the sky had a reddish tint.

"When a vampire child turns 16, they are marked by their parents in an initiation ceremony, but in your case…a tracker. But there is no doubt…you are 100 vampire."

We stopped in front of another old, and elegant looking building. Unlike the others it was much larger. "This…is The House of BlueBloods" she motioned to the building with her arm… "This is where you will be living" she smiled.

I surveyed the building. It was at least 12 stories. The door was vast and broad with a high arch.

"How did you know which House I belonged to?" I asked curiously while staring at the mansion.

"I could sense your aura?" she said simply. That's kinda creepy.

"Here is your room card, you have too other roommates, 1st formers as well. You will find your belongings already there. I will be in touch" she smiled before walking away, leaving me in the huge doorway.

I stepped inside and felt my mouth drop in awe. The room looked nothing like I had imagined. In the center of the room were big plush couches and brightly colored bean bags. In another corner there were rows of TV's, stereos, and game systems. There was a HUGE snack bar, stocked with everything you could imagine from protein bars, Doritos, Twizzler's and Wheat Thins. The shelves were staked with books and magazines ranging from Cosmo Girl, PC Gamer, Jane Eyre, to The Host, and Lord of The Rings and Star Wars.

Kids were spread all over. The guys were mostly at the x box and snack bar…of course. While most of the girls were sitting on the couches gossiping or 'reading' Seventeen and casually watching America's Next Top Model.

I finally made my way over to the elevator...thankful for the brilliant inventor of elevators. That would have sucked to walk up and down the stairs every day! I punched the number 6, waiting for the doors to slowly close. Thankfully there was no cheap elevator music. Just as the doors were about to close, a pale, strong looking hand held it open. I looked up at the strangers face.

I felt my breath hitch as I stared. He was beautiful, a god on earth. He had a unique shade of bronze hair that was messy all over, as if he had just gotten out of bed, it looked perfect. His eyes were a deep emerald color that seemed to be looking me up and down. Like his hands his face was just as pale. He had a strong masculine jaw line, and perfectly chiseled features. Even though he wore the same uniforms as everyone else, he somehow made his look like it had just come off the runway from some expensive designer.

He grinned as he stepped in and pressed 7. The elevator slowly lifted as we stood in silence.

"Fresh meat" I heard him say to himself in a sly, but velvet sounding voice. Great…one of those type of guys I sighed to myself.

I watched the light hit every number as we rose higher and higher. 3…..4….5……6.

"Bing" the elevator sounded as it came to a sudden stop.

Just as I began to walk out I felt a hand grab my ass…Did he just grab my ass!! I yelled to myself. I turned around immediately to glare at him as he smirked, obviously pleased with himself.

"How dare you!" I yelled. Ughh! This guy is practically begging for me to punch him!...ok Bella…just stay calm…don't punch him…he's not even worth it...

"Oooh…A feisty one" he grinned slyly. "I do love a challenge" he whispered dangerously into my ear. That's it. He's worth it!

Before he could say anything else I brought my hand to his face and punched him. I walked-no...more like wobble out of the elevator...thanks to my stupid cast. Just as the elevator began to close I turned around and smirked…

"Good…so do I" I smiled seductively. Within seconds his face contorted with shock…then hatred as the doors closed.

"Ok…651…652...654…ah hah 655" I mumbled to myself as I approached my room, unlocking the door. I heard high pitched squeals as a short figure attacked me…with hugs.

"YAY!!" (more squeals) "You're finally here!" the short pixie like girl squealed...again. She was at least 5'2, with short, spiky, black hair. Like everyone else she was pale, and like me she was also petite. She had hazel eyes that shone bright with excitement.

"I'm Alice, one of your new roommates" she smiled brightly... "Rose!" she screamed … "ROSE!! Our new roommate is here!"

In walked a beautiful looking blonde. She looked like she belonged on the cover of Vogue. Like Alice she was also pale, she had long wavy golden blonde hair, and a perfect figure. Her eyes were a crystal clear aqua blue.

"Hey, I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose." She smiled warmly making all feelings of intimidation melt instantly.

"I'm Isabella...but I prefer Bella" I smile at my two new roommates. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

**A.N**

**ok some questions/answers that you guys might have.**

**Humans DO know about vampires.**

**Vampires can have kids and can eat human food, but still mainly need animal blood.**

**Bella and all the other main characters except Jake...are vampires.**

**If you guys have any random questions or things are confusing just leave it in a pm or in a review. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**always,**

**bmw72792**


	3. First Day of School

**Here is the third chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I really hope you guys likethis chapter. I added pics of the outfits from later on in the chapter to my profile, so check them out! Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed the alst chapter! ENJOY and REVIEW!!**

**Ch.3-First Day of School**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella!"... "Bella!" I felt someone shake my shoulder softly.

"No mom….I wanna sleep some more" I heard myself whine stubbornly

My mom started laughing…"its Alice…your roommate" the high pitched voice said...Oh…Alice.

I rose out of bed and saw Alice and Rose sitting on the corner of my bed in their pj's.

"I thought I should wake you up so you have enough time to get dressed, and catch breakfast, plus we have to get our schedules" she rushed excitedly.

I took a quick glance at the clock, 6:30 p.m. wait...WHAT!? Rose must've noticed my confused expression.

"Here at the House of Night, school starts at 8:00 p.m" she stated... "and, with Alice,….we should start getting ready"

"Aren't you excited!?" Alice started jumping up and down on my bed…..

"Yea…ecstatic" I mumbled

Today was officially the first day of school. Oh joy. After taking a long, hot, shower, I slipped on my new uniform. They weren't as bad as I had imagined. The girls wore black pleated skirts that came to mid thigh. The tops were ivory colored polo's, and for the boys they were black. Everyone had the optional black jackets. The only differences ...were the logos.

I walked out into the main room where Alice and rose sat reading Seventeen.. They both looked like models. Even though they were wearing the uniforms, they both had accessorized it. Alice wore sheer black tights, and dark purple suede ankle boots. On each wrist she wore some sort of black and gold designer bracelets. Her makeup and hair looked perfect. Her hair was shiny, and sleek; spiked at the ends and her make up was just as perfect. To finish her look, she added a funky black tie. She looked like a punk pixie. **(pic in profile)**

Rose, wore a pair of 4 inch, black knee high boots, highlighting her supermodel legs. Her hair was done in perfect, golden waves that flowed elegantly. She had a simple tiffany's charm necklace and matching bracelet...of course…**(pic in profile)**

"So are you guys ready to go?" I asked combing out my wet hair. I saw Alice and Rose exchange a sly glance to each other. I looked over at the table. It was loaded with bags of make up. Various size curling irons were plugged in and ready to go. Uh oh.

Alice was practically bouncing up and down with a bright smile plastered on her pixie face.

"Alice…" I warned as jumped off the couch and slowly edged towards me with a evil grin.

"Rose...Help!" Alice was scooting closer and closer.

"Sorry Bella, There's no stopping Alice" Rose laughed from behind Alice.

"Now Bella, are you going to cooperate, or do I need to tie you down to a chair?" Alice asked sweetly.

I may as well just let her do what she wants; being tied to a chair would be kinda embarrassing…

"Fine, you win" I grumped plopping down onto the nearest chair.

"Yay!" she squealed...loudly might I add.

She danced her way over as she began unloading her multiple bags. First came the curling iron, various bottles of hair serums, brushes, combs, and pins…then came the makeup, she pulled out concealers, foundations, blushes, bronzers, every color eye shadow you could think of, lip gloss, lip stick, eyeliners, and various brushes. There was still one bag left, but I didn't bother asking.

"Ok Bella, sit very still and don't move" Alice commanded seriously lining up the order of makeup.

"Rose, you will be in charge of hair" Alice instructed telling her, her vision for my hair.

Alice began pulled out bottles of concealer, foundation, a few eye shadows…and other things.

I stared blankly at the clock, counting down the time until the torture was over.

"Ok, just a few more….Rose add some more curls right there, can you hand me the onyx, and ivory eye shadow"

I felt a few tugs in my hair, as Rose continuously wrapped the curling iron around strands of hair. Alice continued to dab on Nyx-knows what to my face. After what was I'm sure a century…they were done…Or so I thought.

"Now, were going to accessorize!" Alice squealed, pulling out the mystery bag

First she pulled out a pair of flat, dark blue, knee high boots. Next, came a pile of different types of necklaces, bracelets and pendants. Lastly she pulled out a few hair bands and clips. When will the torture end!!

"Here Bella, slip these on" rose instructed handing me the boots. They were actually pretty cute, and thankfully, they were heel-less. Point to Alice and Rose.

Lastly, Rose pinned some of my hair back, added Alice some last minute touches to my make up, and a spray of juicy couture perfume later…I was done!

"Bella, may I just say…you look gorgeous!" Alice and Rose chimed together!

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. Alice ushered me over to the full size body mirror.

"See for yourself" she smiled

I opened my eyes and gasped. Everything they said was true. I looked beautiful. My hair was glossy, mahogany, waves cascading down my back and shoulders. Rose had pinned some back and teased the roots for volume. My make-up was perfect. Alice had done smokey eyes, going from ivory gray to black. My cheek bones looked defined, and for once my blush wasn't bright red. My eye lashes were long and curled, and my lip-gloss was a sheer pink.

I looked down and observed my outfit. What had once been, a plain uniform was transformed into what looked like a trendy runway design. The suede dark blue boots added some spunk to my outfit. Alice had chosen some layered necklaces to complete the look. **(pic in profile)**

"Thank you guys so much!" I cried giving them a hug. Alice and Rose beamed happily as I smiled.

"Well, we should probably get going if we still want to catch breakfast in the dining hall" Rose stated…

"Yea, Emmett, probably ate it all by now" Alice laughed

I gave them a puzzled look.

"Emmett's my boyfriend" Rose smiled

"And he's my brother!" Alice added... "I'm dating Jasper, Rose's twin brother, I can't wait for you to meet them. They're gonna love you!" Alice squealed while jumping up and down clapping.

"Well then we should probably get going" I insisted

On the way out we all grabbed our bags...more like totes. Alice had chosen a dark purple scrunched tote, Rose's was black and mine was a dark midnight blue.

In the elevator Alice and Rose gave me a quick breakdown of the student's clicks and social groups.

"Lauren Mallory is the school slut and queen of the house of RedBloods" Rose informed me. Alice scoffed…

"Mike Newton,...schools biggest perv….also in The House of RedBloods" Alice added

"Other popular's in The House of RedBloods are Jessica Stanly, number one skank to Lauren, Taylor Crawford, Clarrisa Van Pierce, Hayden Cruz, Annalise Hemmingway…"

"Populars in The house of BlueBloods are, Candice Fox, Adrianna Vasquez, Colton Christiansen, Nicollette Smith, major slut, Ryan Derrickson and of course Edward…"

The elevator beeped signaling that we had stopped. We stepped out and walked towards the dining room.

Alice continued, "At the House of Night there is also an elite group formed of the best RedBloods and pure BlueBloods-"

"It's a load of shit if you ask me" Rose interrupted

"Yea, anyways, only the most popular RedBloods, and popular, and pure BlueBloods are in it"

"I can't believe your brother is in that group" Rose muttered...

"Emmett's in it?" I asked curiously

Alice and Rose looked at each before bursting into laughter…I'm so confused.

"Emmett…in the…elite group! HA!" Rose was now clutching her sides as she shook with laughter

"Bella...I forgot to tell you...I have another brother…Edward" Alice explained between laughter

"Oh"

We reached the dining room just in time. By now everyone was probably there..

Alice opened the large wooden door, it squeaked loudly turning everyone's attention to us. Great.

**A.N **

**How was it?? more original? It's kinda short i kno, so i'll try and make the next one longer :) PLEASE REVIEW! give me your thoughts and ideas or anything else. I hope you guys like it..now REVIEW! (please)**

**always,**

**bmw72792**


	4. Getting Aquainted

**Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed so far!! I'm SO sorry I havent updated in a while, Ive been pretty busy with school, h.w, soccer, dance and what not. I really hope you guys like this chapter...and as always.. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Ch.4- Getting Aquainted**

* * *

**BPOV**

The door sounded like nails on a chalkboard as it swung open quickly. The gothic styled dining hall was full with student's talking-at least they were talking.

Everyone's attention was turned to us. Great. A few guys both RedBloods and BlueBloods had a look of lust as they looked us up and down…creeps.

"Bella" Rose nudged me in the side… "All the guys are totally checking you out!" she whispered excitedly.

"No their not" I protested almost immediately.

"Trust me, they are!" Alice insisted smiling widely

"Yea Bella, you look hott!" Rose added

I looked around the room…..Rose wasn't lying. I saw alot of the guys looking at me with both looks of awe and lust. The girls on the other hand were glaring daggers.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as a wave of embarrassment washed over me. Alice and Rose giggled as they watched my expression change. They each grabbed a hand and began pulling me down the long aisle towards a table where a group of 6 perfect looking people (surprise-surprise).

"Hey guys!" Alice squealed brightly as she ran up and sat on one of the guys lap. He had blonde hair, about the same shade as Rose's, and striking clear, blue eyes... From what I could see he had a decent build, and striking, clear blue eyes. He looked like Rose, well except the fact that she's a girl and he's a boy.

"Hey" everyone from the table replied. They all had the same sapphire crescent tattoo forming in the middle of their foreheads.

"Bella, this is my boyfriend Jasper," Alice said motioning to the boy version of Rose…. "Also Rose's twin" ….."And Jasper, this is our new roommate Bella" she finished smiling cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you Bella" he said warmly offering me a hand to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too" I replied

Alice jumped up…. "Oh and this is Aiden, Giselle, Melinda, Drew and-"

"This…is my boyfriend Emmett" Rose finished as she began hugging a HUGE brunette sitting next to the guy named Jasper.

One word…HUGE. Emmett was probably the biggest guy I've ever seen. He had muscle everywhere. His hair was dark brown and curly and his eyes were the same emerald green as Alice's.

"The names Cullen….Emmett Cullen" he stated in the 'James Bond' style while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh….my….God Emmett" Rose sighed. I smiled while everyone else at the table rolled their eyes at the same time. I guess he's always like this, I smiled to myself.

"I'm Bella" I said as he shook my hand

He suddenly turned to Rose and Alice… "I like her" he said approvingly

Huh...

"So do we" they replied honestly as they smiled at me.

"Anyways, like I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted" Alice shot a sharp look at Rose, which she returned by sticking her tongue out "this is Aiden, Giselle, Melinda, and Drew" she said first pointing to a medium built brunette, then a slender girl with sandy blonde hair, next she pointed to a girl with long black hair, and finally to a lean looking guy with light brown hair.

"Hey" They all replied. I noticed that both of the guys stared at me a little longer than necessary.

"Have a seat" Aiden grinned as he patted the empty seat next to him…between him and Drew.

"So how do you like it here Bella?" Drew asked sincerely.

"Well, I've only been here for a day but I like it so far….I have awesome roommates." I smiled at the last part

"Awww thanks" Rose and Alice replied with smiles.

"I bet you feel confused and new and all to all of this huh?" Aiden asked taking a large bite of a muffin.

"Yea, I'm defiantly not in high school anymore" I said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Really?" Melinda replied with a sneer. Whoa…what's her problem.

Both Rose and Alice threw her a warning look, causing her to back off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For the next half hour the 9 of us talked about random things. Well except for Melinda and Giselle, who were too busy staring at Drew and Aiden. Without warning the sound of an old grandfather clock went off. What the hell?

"Yay!!" Alice was suddenly jumping up and down… "We can get our class schedules now!"

"And why is that exciting?" Emmett asked standing up to a total 6' 3. Wow.

"Because we can see if we have any classes together…duh!" Alice replied with her hands on her hips.

"We'll catch you guys later" Aiden said as they started to walk away, but before he left he stopped and looked at me...he swiftly picked up my hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss.. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you soon Bella" he set my hand down softly and walked away with Drew, Giselle, and a scowling Melinda.

"Damn Bella!" Rose teased as she and Alice nudged me in the sides.

"What?" I asked awkwardly…

"Um...We should probably get in line for our schedules before the line gets too long" Jasper insisted as Emmett started dancing around in circles…

"OOOH let's go!" Alice bounced happily

I walked next to Alice and jasper, and Rose and Emmett who were all walking hand in hand…talk about being a third wheel…or fifth?

We had just exited the House of BlueBloods and were now walking over towards Meyer Hall, were they would pass out everyone's schedule.

"So what classes do we have to take here?" I asked curiously

"They have everything, it also depends on what level you are in of course," Jasper started... "Although we're fledglings, High Priestess Clarissa and the other Priestesses believe we should still take some courses that were offered in human's education…A wide selection of Math, and Sciences. We also have Drama, Vampyre History, Fledgling 101, and Literature."

We had just entered Meyer Hall, I don't know how any one could find they're way around all the corridors and wings and hallways.

"We also have a few different Art classes; Ceramics, Drawing and Painting. Our sports are Fencing, Martial Arts, Boxing, Swim Lacrosse, and Soccer. Soccer is like football for humans. Vampyres believe that it's vital to practice Soccer because it allows us to practice running and dodging."… "Our soccer teams actually pretty good, they were first out of all House of Night Academy's"

"Geez...You are such a nerd" Emmett burst with disbelief. At the same time both Rose and Alice smacked him.

"Ow" he muttered while rubbing both his arms. Rose, Jasper, Alice and I started laughing at him as he scowled at us...

I was so distracted by Emmett, and laughing that I didn't notice the step in front of us. Before I knew it, my stupid, bulky cast got caught and sent me flying. My eyes clenched shut and I braced my self for the hard landing on the marble floor. Instead I landed on something else. I came to a sudden stop…on top of someone… I opened my eyes slowly and began to apologize for my clumsiness...That's when I noticed…

"You!" that voice growled

**A.N**

**So how was it? I tried to make it a bit longer. I'll try to be more frequent with the updates, but in the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**P.S- I WILL be updating my other stories very very soon!**

**Always,**

**bmw72792**


	5. Classes Begin

**SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE! hopefully this chap makes up for it..Thanks to everyone that reviewed the lst chapter! So go read! and ENJOY! and REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Ch.5- Classes Begin**

* * *

**BPOV**

Everything seemed to slow down …all I could see was _him_. Handsome, beautiful, Asshole, jerk…him. I still won't forget what a jerk he was in the elevator…such nerve…and by the look _he_ gave me _he_ didn't either.

"Just my luck" I scowled under my breath…..which _he_ heard, responding with a hate filled sneer angled towards me….wow, don't I feel special.

"Bella? Are you okay?"… "Jeez Edward watch where your going!" Alice huffed towards _him…_while extending an arm down to help me up.

I felt myself being pulled up from under my arms … Emmett was smiling broadly as he set me on he ground…Alice began picking up my books ignoring _him _standing there

"Jeez Bella, I didn't know anyone could be so clumsy!" Emmett snorted

"Ow Rosie!" he yelped .Rose had just smacked him…Ha serves him right.

Alice's voice broke my trance "Edward, why are you glaring at her?" oh…_he's_ still here. I had almost forgotten about him…almost…

"It's nothing" he said in an agitated tone, which came out in a velvety, smooth voice. Relinquishing his glare he walked of without another word or backward glance ….. What an ass!

"Sorry about my brother." Alice said in an embarrassed tone…why would she be apologizing for Emmett?

"Haha its ok Alice, Rose already slapped him" I smiled at the thought. Her expression became confused as she quirked her had to one side…

"Oh...Bella….well...um…you know what I told you earlier?" She asked while fidgeting with her skirt…

"Um…not really no…" I prompted curiously

"Well…you see...that was Edward…my other brother" she smiled sheepishly

HIM! HER BROTHER...HER OTHER BROTHER!

"Yea…just to let you know Bella, he's kinda a major flirt" Alice added

"Kinda?" Rose asked in disbelief

"Ok...a big flirt…"Alice answered defeated

"Oh I know that already" I said more to myself than anyone.

"What did he do?" Emmett was now facing me, along with Rose by his side and Alice and Jasper besides them.

"Bella..." Jasper asked patiently

"Well he called me 'fresh meat', then pinched my ass in the elevator yesterday…and I punched him in the face" I finished calmly…

Instead of the angry faces I expected to see…they started to laugh…all of them!

"You…punched ….EDWARD!?!?!" Emmett gasped as he fell to the floor shaking in laughter…Alice and Rosalie held themselves against the wall, and Jasper clutched to his sides as his shoulders shook repeatedly.

Everyone in the hall began to stare at us like we are on crack or something…..I wouldn't blame them…

"Yea it's REALLY hilarious" I said in a sarcastic tone……

"Sorry Bella, it's just….You….punched…Edward!" Emmett boomed, Rose and Alice shrieked with laughter..

"Yea…I thought we already covered that" I said annoyed… "Shouldn't we be getting our schedules yet?"

That did the trick. Alice immediately stopped laughing and scowled at the rest of them to stop laughing…ABOUT TIME!

After getting Emmett off the floor and out from the middle of the hall we made our way to Meyer hall.

When we got there the lines weren't so bad….soon we where up front and receiving our schedules.

I ended up having Fledgling 101 with Alice, followed by Martial Arts and Defense Mechanisms, then Vampyre History with Jasper and Emmett, Chemistry, and Algebra 2.

The old fashioned grandfather clock sounded, alerting students to go to their first period. We said our goodbyes and Alice and I headed off to Fledgling 101 with Professor Sprang.

Half the class was filled by the time we got there, about half of them had the navy insignia, the rest red. The teacher assigned us seats-I ended up being towards the left back side of the room, surrounded by a lot of good looking guys. Alice was in the far front…the farthest seat away from mine.

Strangely the guys sitting to my right and to my left were glaring at each other…I don't see why they all despise each other...ohh…the guys on the right had blue insignias and the right had red…the guys on the right are in the house of BlueBloods, and the left, RedBloods.

"Hi there" came a dark, appealing voice "I'm Hayden Cruz" a guy with jet black hair and a nicely toned body from the left said. He stared at me hungrily as he waited for my response.

"Hey, I'm Isabella Swan. Just Bella though" I replied nervously

"Nice to make your acquaintance Bella" he continued in his alluring voice while picking up my hand and placing a kiss on the top…Meanwhile I heard a scoff from behind me-the BlueBloods…"These are my boys, Mathias Williams, and Taylor Crawford."

The guy he pointed to and called Mathias was hott! He had a brown-black faux hawk…and like everyone else pale skin. He was a little less muscular than Hayden, but still well toned. Sitting next to him was Taylor; he had medium brown hair that was medium length and brushed into his eyes occasionally. In general….they were all hott, and everyone knew it! I knew that as I saw the majority of girls send me death glares. Although these guys were hott, they kind of gave me a creepy vibe…Like the way they each stared at me……

"Excuse me" a husky voice came from the opposite direction…Mathias, Hayden, and Taylor's faces hardened as the voice spoke…I turned around and was face to face with striking blue eyes...A friendly smile spread across his face as he introduced himself.

"Hey, my names Colton, Colton Christiansen" he extended a strong arm forward. Which I took and shook it. Behind him were two other guys both very handsome as well.

"Bella" I replied cordially…

"This is Ryan Derrickson and Tristan Banner" he acknowledged the two guys behind him.

"Hey Bella" Ryan smiled…He was muscular but not in a bulky way. His hair was somewhat shaggy, in a golden blonde color.

"Nice to meet ya" The other, named Tristan said in a deep voice. He was almost as big as Emmett! And that's big! He had dark brown hair that was styled in a faux hawk, and a really fit physique……

I thought that I would faint any moment…being surrounded by these insanely gorgeous guys...thankfully though...I didn't…The next 40 minutes passed by… I was tugged into conversation with both groups...like a shiny new toy….not that I minded.

The clock rang.....Everyone was heading towards the door.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chirped… "Nice seat you got there" she winked …

On the way out Hayden and Colton bumped into each other…uh oh… The class stopped to watch and see what would happen...

"God…Boys are so immature!" Alice huffed impatiently as everyone crowded around blocking the door.

"Watch it Christiansen!" Hayden growled dangerously

Colton tensed as he took a step forward...Both groups standing behind…ready to fight..

"DISPERSE!" Professor Sprang boomed

"You got lucky" Colton warned seriously as he and his group walked off

"Anyways Bella, what do you have next?" Alice asked excitedly

"Um…hang on...let me check" I reached into my bag and retrieved my schedule… Martial Arts and Defense Mechanisms… "Martial Arts and Defense Mechanisms with Professor Balikov"...

"Ooh…that sounds like so much fun!" Alice beamed

"Ha!" I laughed ….and pointed towards my leg which was currently in a cast…mocking me… "Alice I'm probably the least coordinated fledgling…honestly"

"Well… I'm sure you'll do fine" she encouraged as we continued walking down the halls... "Well I have Physics and that's down this way...so I'll c u at lunch!" She gave me a quick hug before heading down the opposite direction.

I stopped in front of the Martial Arts and Defense Mechanisms room. I took a deep breath and turned the handle……

**A.N**

**SO..how was it? I'll def try to have the next chap up soon! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! thanks for being so patient with the updates!...REVIEW!**

**Sincerely,**

**bmw72792**


End file.
